Revisiting an old experiment
by WeAllNeedFun
Summary: Sheldon has a proposition for Amy. She was all for the idea a few years ago, but now that so much has changed will it still be something she's interested in? Ratings may change over time.
1. Just a thought

This story was kind of started on a whim as some finals procrastination, but I hope you all enjoy it none the less. I warmly welcome reviews (good, bad, or indifferent). I really want to try to keep the characters in this story very consistent with the real ones in the show, so let me know if you think parts are out of character for someone. Thank you so much for reading!

I own none of these characters.

Dr. Sheldon Cooper and Dr. Leonard Hofstadter were both standing by the island in their kitchen. Sheldon was ready to go to work and was waiting for Leonard to finish his morning cup of coffee. He knew that it would be at least another 5 minutes before Leonard would finish, however he was not worried as they did not have to leave for another 7 and a half minutes. He looked off into the distance for a moment as he thought to himself.

"Oh man!" Leonard's yell snapped Sheldon back into his kitchen where he looked over the island and saw that Lenard had a large wet spot on the front of his shirt where, Sheldon assumed, he had spilled coffee on himself. He thought about saying something to Leonard but instead decided a condescending look would suffice.

"Don't give me that look. I was reading this article in the paper and wasn't paying attention." Leonard said in an annoyed voice as he walked to his room to change into a new shirt. Sheldon sighed and put on his jacket. He determined that, as Leonard would not be back in the next 30 seconds, they in fact would not be leaving on time. He put his bag calmly over his shoulder and Leonard came running back into the living room, pulling his jacket on and grabbing his bag from the couch. Sheldon noticed that he seemed very flustered.

"Sheldon I don't need to hear about how we are now late. It's a minute. Our drive to the university has that level of variability to begin with."

As Leonard grabbed his car keys Sheldon simply walked past him, closing and locking the door on the way out. "Don't worry about it Lenard. I know that it can be hard for some individuals to multi-task. It takes a significant about of brain power." The sigh that Leonard gave as they began walking down the stairs gave Sheldon the impression that he was not happy with the statement. Sheldon decided to let it go as they got into the car.

For the first few minutes of the drive there was silence and Sheldon went back to thinking to himself. He had a thought nagging at him and when a thought was stuck at the front of Sheldon's mind, he simply could not ignore it. It turned out that this particular morning there had been an accident in town and thus their drive took longer than expected, giving Sheldon lots of time to think to himself. It wasn't until the car pulled into the parking space at the university a bit later that Sheldon had formulated a conclusion.

"Leonard." Sheldon said. "I've been thinking..." Leonard knew that this phrase was only ever ended with Sheldon spewing out some random and complex idea about animals or comic books or the known universe. Whatever it was, he never really wanted to hear about it.

"Sheldon you are always thinking." Leonard said as he grabbed the parking ticket the machine spit out at him.

Sheldon had the feeling that Leonard's comment, while factually accurate, was meant to be spiteful or sarcastic.

"Fine then, I wont tell you what I was thinking." Sheldon said, crossing his arms and sitting back. Leonard couldn't help but notice that his pose resembled that of a five-year old.

"Oh fine tell me what it is. What's your new idea?" Leonard said in an exacerbated voice as went to go park. He knew from experience that if Sheldon didn't tell him, it would put him into a funk, and that was never what Leonard wanted.

"Well if you insist." Sheldon said. "I've decided that Amy and I should procreate."

"WHAT!" Leonard yelled. Happy that he had in fact just parked the car and therefore could not crash it into anything. "I think I must have not been paying attention because I thought that I just heard you say that-"

"I've decided that Amy and I should procreate." Sheldon said turning towards Lenard. "You really should pay more attention Leonard. First the coffee and now you aren't sure of what I am saying. Come on, get your head in the game." Sheldon said as he got out of the car and started to walk inside.

Leonard sat motionless for a moment in the car before snapping out of it and racing inside the building after Sheldon trying to catch up.

-Thanks for reading-


	2. Leonard's worry

Well this story seems to have gotten a pretty positive response so we shall just see where it goes. As always keep reviews coming. Hope you enjoy.

I own none of these characters.

"What are you talking about!" Leonard yelled at Sheldon as he raced into the building after him. Leonard was in such shock that at first he forgot to swipe his ID, making the security guard rather annoyed, and causing Sheldon to walk farther and farther away from him.

"See, look I am really me. Do you think I would be putting up with THAT crazy man if I didn't have to?" Leonard said to the security woman as she handed him back his ID. She laughed as Leonard started to sprint down the hallway after Sheldon.

He was sure that this was very unprofessional of him, and was not very smart since people transported tons of expensive and dangerous equipment through these halls; but Leonard was not thinking about that right now. All that was in his brain was Sheldon's voice telling him "I've decided that Amy and I should procreate." What did that even mean coming from Sheldon?

Leonard finally caught up with Sheldon outside his office very out of breath.

"Leonard what's wrong with you?" Sheldon said as he unlocked his door and went inside.

"What's...wrong...with...me?!" Leonard gasped out, rather wishing he had his inhaler with him. He walked into the office after Sheldon and shut the door. After taking one deep breath and standing back up straight Leonard turned towards Sheldon and prepared himself for what was looking to be a very long, awkward and complex conversation.

"Sheldon, what has possibly made you think that you and Amy should have a baby?" Leonard really tried to keep his voice as calm and reasonable as possible however he couldn't keep his voice from cracking noticeably at the word baby.

"I figured why not?" Sheldon answered as he sat down at his desk and began pulling out papers he needed. "I mean, after all Amy and I are two of the greatest minds of this time. It would practically be a crime against humanity if we did not meld our superior DNA into an offspring. Besides I don't believe it would be too difficult and while neither of us is very old there is certainly a time factor at play here. Now if you don't mind, if you are going to your office could you please take this form down to Dr. Shettler for me?" Sheldon held out a paper to Leonard and began to read an article on his computer.

"No Sheldon I will not take your paper!" Leonard said exacerbated as he pushed the paper back down to the desk and sat in the chair in front of Sheldon. "Sheldon, have you thought about this at all?" Leonard said looking at Sheldon very intently.

At this Sheldon put down the paper and actually looked up at Leonard. He looked him in the eye for the first time all morning. "Of course I have Leonard. I think about everything I do. If I have an idea, I do not stop thinking about it until I have a definitive conclusion which satisfies me. Three years ago when Amy and I first met we discussed greatly the idea of producing progeny. When I was back in Texas a few weeks ago and my sister had her baby I realized that we abandoned that idea. I could not think of why at this point we should not look at the possibility again. I don't understand why this is so hard for you Leonard." Sheldon shook his head and returned to reading the paper in front of him.

Leonard had no idea what to say. There was something about Sheldon's explanation that was rather logical, yet still it was completely crazy. Sheldon could not have a baby. The idea was absurd. What could Leonard possibly say that would make Sheldon understand that he was wrong. There was nothing good about this idea.

"Sheldon, that's crazy!" Leonard finally blurted out. Much to his surprise Sheldon remained very calm; he didn't even look up from his reading.

"It doesn't really matter much what you think Leonard. I believe that this is a choice that must be made by Amy and me."

Leonard was in shock. Sheldon couldn't go off and do this. Leonard had to be sure that the others knew. They needed to stop this craziness from turning into something serious. Leonard would not accept that he could do nothing in this situation. He starred at Sheldon for several minutes before he suddenly remembered: the roommate agreement. Surely there was something there that he could use to stop Sheldon. Leonard got up and started to walk out of the office.

"Wait!" Sheldon called after him, causing Leonard to turn around, hopeful that a 'bazinga' was about to come his way. All he saw though was Sheldon holding the paper out to him, his eyes glued to his computer. Leonard sighed and then walked back in, ripping the paper from Sheldon's hand before he walked out and shut the door.

-Thanks for reading-


	3. Date night

Hope you are all enjoying the story. I always appreciate reviews, messages, and kind of feedback you know the drill. Honestly though I really want to be sure that my characters are faithful to those on the show, so please let me know if you think their reactions or choices are unreasonable. Thanks for taking the time to read.

I do not own any of these characters.

Later that evening Sheldon was in the apartment, waiting for Amy to arrive to that they could have their scheduled date night. They were going to watch a four-hour documentary about trains and Sheldon could not have been more excited. He was by the counter preparing some tea when he heard the familiar sound of Amy's knocking. He walked over and opened up the door, feeling very excited for their evening together.

"Good evening Amy" Sheldon said as he moved to let her in.

"Good evening Sheldon. I am very excited for this evening." Amy replied as she walked into the apartment and took off her bag.

"And well you should be!" Sheldon said happily. "I have a great movie planned for us." Amy could tell by the way that Sheldon was smiling that it was a film about trains. She really didn't like trains all that much and was sure whatever they were about to watch would never be a movie she would choose to see on her own. Bu she was with Sheldon, and she would choose to see almost anything with Sheldon.

"But first." Sheldon said, leading her to sit on the couch next to his spot. He sat next to her and then turned towards her. "Would you like some tea?"

"Sheldon what's wrong?" Amy said rather worried "A hot beverage is usually only offered by you when someone is sad."

"Oh no Amy, this isn't something that's sad don't worry." Sheldon said shaking his head. "I simply have something to share with you, and I have determined based on pervious observations today that it is something a person should hear while seated. Apparently it's more of a shock than I thought it was. I have also discovered that it might lead to a conversation of a serious nature, which if I am correct, is often accompanied in this culture by tea or coffee. I didn't have time after work to brew a pot of coffee though so I may only offer you tea."

Amy was very confused but shook her head to indicate that she did not want the tea. She could not figure out what Sheldon wanted to tell her. Knowing him it could be the biggest news of this century, or he could simply be telling her that he was going to start showering for an extra two minutes in the morning.

"Amy" Sheldon said sitting in his spot and looking at her very seriously. "I've been thinking, and I reached the conclusion that the two of us should reproduce."

Amy thought saw was going to faint. The blood was suddenly rushing to who knew where in her body and she was having some trouble thinking. She had to have heard him wrong.

"The two of us, as in you and I?" She squeaked out.

"Well Amy I'm not the biologist here but that is usually how it works."

Her mind was whirling. She felt like she was being torn in two. On the one hand he was so completely insane to suggest it that she knew the answer was no. On the other hand a certain tightening in her lower belly made her think about what else this request could mean for their relationship. Did this indicate that Sheldon was suddenly ready for far more physical contact than what they had now? The prospect of that made Amy practically giddy.

"And when you say reproduce, you mean specifically actions that would have the purpose of creating a human baby?" Amy said to Sheldon. Somehow the word baby made it all seem more real. The words 'offspring', 'progeny', 'reproduce' or 'procreate' seemed far less scary to her.

"Well yes that's what I mean." Sheldon said looked at Amy in a rather concerned manner. "Amy I am getting rather worried about you. This is your own field were talking about now. Biology. The fact that you need to ask such rudimentary questions about this is really making me question your current mental state. Are you sure you don't want something to drink?"

"Alcohol would be nice!" Amy practically screamed as her head continued to swirl in dizzying confusion. She realized as soon as she said it though that she didn't think this apartment had the level to which she wanted. She needed the supply found in Penny's refrigerator. "I am fine Sheldon; I am just rather shocked that's all. I am having a difficult time thinking about this in a logical way."

"I just don't understand" Said Sheldon shaking his head. "Leonard had much the same reaction when I spoke with him this morning. Well not exactly the same, he was very vocally opposed to the idea; but both of you seemed first very shocked. People are usually shocked by something new or unexpected. This isn't a new idea. This was something that we had planned to do several years ago when we first met. You were fine with the idea then. What has changed? We know each other better now, and in most social circles that makes people more likely to discuss procreating."

Amy tried as hard as should could to process what Sheldon was saying. He was of course correct. That had been their plan three years ago, and at the time she barely batted an eyelash. She remembered thinking about it. Sure the procedure to collect her ovum wasn't exactly what she would want to do without reason, but she had defiantly been willing.

"Wait Sheldon, to make something perfectly clear." Amy said turning to face him. "When we had this idea three years prior we planned to have the baby in vitro, and use a surrogate, correct?"

"Well yes of course. It seems silly to go through all that messiness for one simple baby. Besides that would require a lot of work on your part and I know how much you enjoy your research, I wouldn't want you to have to stop." Sheldon looked at her as though this was all very obvious.

Amy felt rather crest fallen at the idea that in fact Sheldon was not proposing anything physical between them. In fact he was saying that going through the act of coitus with her would be an intolerable chore that he could bypass by simply using a test tube. As sad as this made Amy feel she couldn't help but feel a nudge of happiness at Sheldon's statement about the importance of her work. He usually just brushed her research away, but it was clear to her now that he really did care. Or at least, he cared that she cared.

"So Sheldon," She wanted to be sure that she had this right in her head. "When you suggest right now that we reproduce, you meant in the same way that we had planned previously?"

"Well that was what I was thinking." He said. Amy nodded. She hadn't expected anything different but she was going to feel stupid if she never checked. She also felt a small glimmer of hope in the fact that Sheldon did not say that he would not consider another way, just that in vitro was what he had been thinking about.

"Very well." Amy said to Sheldon sitting back in the couch. "Thank you very much for letting me know about your thoughts, do you mind if I take some time to fully think about the idea as well?"

"I would expect nothing less." Said Sheldon as he walked over to the counter and grabbed up their food. "We are people of science Amy, thinking about things is what we do best. Now are you ready for our movie?" Sheldon had a look of pure joy on his face as he sat next to Amy and handed her a plate of food.

"Yes Sheldon that sounds great. What will we be watching tonight?"

"A documentary about the exciting history of trains across the world, with a section devoted solely to each new major train model produced from 1900 till 1975." Sheldon said excitedly as he picked up the remote and turned on the DVD player.

When the movie was over and Sheldon turned off the TV grinning from ear to ear, Amy was sure that he had enjoyed every minute of their date night. She however left unsure if the documentary was any good or not. In the last four hours she had learned nothing about trains, all she could do was think about what it would mean to have a baby with Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper.

-Thanks for reading-


End file.
